


When Things Go Wrong

by Moonspite



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An old work of mine, but still something I'm very proud of. So, it's going here.)<br/>A collection of my World of Warcraft fanfic, involving my original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drella and Iocusta

Drella sat atop the corpse of some unfortunate green-skin, one leg crossed over the other as she let herself rest. She held out her dagger to examine it, the weapon thoroughly stained with black blood, its blade blunted. Pulling out a rag from her pocket, she began to clean it. 

"…We ought to clear out these bodies." Came a voice behind her. With slow, quiet footsteps, Iocusta approached Drella. A bulging sack was hoisted over her shoulder. "I took the liberty of collecting their heads. Though, a few of them were completely unsalvageable."

The taller elf crouched at her partner’s side, the orc torso was nearly severed in two. There wasn’t enough room for the both of them to sit.

Iocusta frowned over at Drella. “…Five unusable. Out of fifteen total slain here in this camp. That’s unacceptable.” 

"So, we’ll head to another Warsong outpost; it’s a blessing in disguise, Sister. We’ll stomp them out like roaches." Drella cast Iocusta a disarming smile. "Doesn’t that sound fun to you?"

"There isn’t one for another ten miles and daylight will be approaching soon. It would be in our best interest to turn these in to the Sentinels before they begin to rot." She said, her tone neutral.

"…As you wish." Was Drella’s reply. Her smile faded and the tips of her ears drooped in disappointment.

The two of them sat in peace for a while, the annoying buzzing of flies flitting around hacked and dismembered orc bodies keeping them company. Drella stowed her dagger away in its sheath, her hands sticky with blood. She then turned to Iocusta.

"You’re always right, you know. You’re so practical, Iocusta. I think my life would be in shambles if I didn’t have you to look after me." The rogue extended a hand  over to lay on her partner’s. A toothy smile spread across her face.

Iocusta stared, mouth dry, bereft of anything to say. There was something eerie about how Drella had said that. It was needy. Almost possessive. She did not withdraw her hand out of fear of offending the other elf. 

"G-good. Thank you, Drella."


	2. Tohulia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Elf mage named Tohulia. She works as a prostitute and she doesn't care too much for people unless they're paying her.

“Can’t say I’m interested. Sorry.” Tohulia doesn’t even lift her gaze from the book she’s reading.  The young man’s hopeful expression shifts into one of anger, his narrowed eyes regarding the elf with contempt.

“You didn’t even consider it.” He says. “Don’t you realize what I can give you? What good I can do for you?”

Once more, Tohulia pays him no mind, but allows him to continue his diatribe. There is no change in her expression, even as he shouts at her. Infuriated with the elf’s complete indifference, the young man tears the book from her dainty hands in order to elicit a response.

“Hey! I am _TALKING_ to you.” His face has become almost as purple as hers.  Tohulia lets out an exasperated sigh, resting her chin in her hands, her expression icy.

“Allow me to explain something to you: there was a transaction between us. A service.  Five hundred gold for a night.  What about that gave you the impression that I was even remotely interested in you? Beyond monetary gain, of course.”

After her little speech, the elf rises to her feet, absolutely towering over the offender. If her height wasn’t already a source of intimidation, it was her hands, now glowing blue with magic. The human man stood across from her, eyes wide, fear etched into his features.  He took a step back, nearly tripping over the book he’d taken from her. Tohulia notices this.

“—Oh. Yes. Would you be so kind as to return my book to me, O would-be-savior?” She says in a frighteningly calm tone. “I would be most grateful. And I promise – I DO promise – not to freeze all the water in your body, effectively killing you.”


End file.
